


宠你到时光尽头

by 鸳鸯火锅 (Icker)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 蕉弥 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icker/pseuds/%E9%B8%B3%E9%B8%AF%E7%81%AB%E9%94%85
Summary: “我有没有和你说过一句话？”“什么？”“我爱你。”





	宠你到时光尽头

在第一道蝉鸣响起的季节，在第一滴雨珠落下的时候，西谷弥音听见了蕉槟梦这个名。

M市的天气预报向来不是很准确，说好晴天化作了雨，淅淅沥沥地雨水带领烦闷的情绪地敲打学生的心脏，缓慢又有节奏。

西谷弥音是高一生，过完这个学期马上就要升高二。对比高二生与即将高考的备考生来说学业不算繁重，还有些许轻松。

午间休息的她正与几个朋友划拳，输的人就要从三楼下去到教学楼另一边的小卖部去买冷饮喝。

“哎呀，是我输了啊——？”尾声的调子拉长，似乎有点不相信。

“是的呢！”穗夢点头，将自己想要的冷饮报给她并递给她钱，“我要奶茶！”

“哎？那我要冰啤好了？”异百笑了笑，见惹了一片的惊讶，“开玩笑的，当然是冰可乐！”

朋友七嘴八舌地说出自己的冷饮名，且把钱给她。

西谷弥音叹口气，愿赌服输地从她们手里接过钱币，把袋子提在手上下楼买饮料。

这炎炎夏日啊，可快点走吧。

“一共是23元。”小卖部的老板看了一眼收银柜上的东西。

“哦，知道了。”就在西谷弥音准备付账的时候，外面哗啦一下子来了一群男孩。

其中的一个眉飞色舞地讲述今天上午的篮球赛，其他的在那里发表自己的意见和挑选自己要买的东西。

而“蕉槟梦”这个名字则是反反复复被提起了很多次，似乎是他们的主力，且发挥得很不错。

这是个小插曲，所以西谷弥音并没有放在心上，付完钱提起饮料就离开了，而“蕉槟梦”这个名字却意外地记住了。

等第一支冰棒离开了包装，等第一杯冷饮离开了柜台，西谷弥音遇见了蕉槟梦这个人。

都说夏日蝉鸣、蛙声一片，但好不容易周末想要午睡的西谷弥音只感受到了浓浓的蝉鸣的气息，里边的她躺在床上午间小憩。

外边的蝉却不知疲惫地叫唤，寻找伴侣。

“叮咚！”手机传来响声，她打开手机看是谁发来了短信。

「阿夢」：弥音宝贝！来喝奶茶吗？百哥她们也在哟！

「弥音」：？？？你确定？中午太热了啊！

「阿夢」：是der！来来来，来蹭蹭空调！

「弥音」：你们在哪？我看情况去不去。

「阿夢」：就是新开的那家，等你哦！

新开的那家奶茶店正巧是在自己家旁的广场那边，路不算太远，骑自行车很快就到达的了，不要几分钟的，前提是不出意外。

“……”

“喂，阿夢，我可能晚点到，我的链条脱了。”

挂掉电话，西谷弥音正准备扶车过去，却发现眼前突然出现一个少年。

是她喜欢的类型。

“不好意思，请问你需要帮忙吗？”少年对她粲然一笑，一双深海的眼眸里不停地闪烁，似乎是坠落了天上的星辰。

“……”西谷弥音一时间愣住没敢说话，耳朵在发烧。

“哎呀，我们可是同一个学校的呢！你好呀！我是蕉槟梦！”

“你好。”蕉槟梦。

她在心里默默补上她的名字，而她的脸上灿若云霞。

“我的名字是西谷弥音，我可否有个荣幸，做你的朋友？”

“当然，很高兴认识你！”

或第末片晚霞即将遮天，或第末束月光即将绽放，西谷弥音收到了蕉槟梦的告白。

西谷弥音还记得那天，那天有着难得的好天气。

蕉槟梦和往常一样接她一起回家，总是这样的，她坐在自行车的后座，揽着蕉槟梦的腰，踏上回家的路途。

穿的百褶裙会随风飘扬，一朵盛开在青春期的花，点缀在裙子上，洋溢着轻松的气息。

她也许会唱歌助兴，也许会讲述今天遇到的难题，发生的事情，更也许会什么也不做，缄默不言地双手环抱他的腰，脸颊面若桃花。

“明天就放假了，现在我带你去个地方。”

“嗯？好啊。”

在目的地停下，西谷弥音有些不解，这里距离广场很近，但却不属于广场的范围。

“我——”蕉槟梦有些说不出口，他抓了抓自己的头发，将本就是杂色的头发搞得一团糟。

“你什么呀？”西谷弥音笑了出来，走过去理好他的头发。

蕉槟梦完全不敢乱动，鼻尖充满了所心悦的少女幽香，脸红耳赤。

他所不知道的是，西谷弥音也没好到哪里去，表面镇定，其实她已经红了双耳。

蕉槟梦与西谷弥音互相对视着，终于他鼓起勇气。

“我有没有和你说过一句话？”

“什么？”

“我爱你。”

微风不燥，轻轻起。

是这风动还是你的裙摆在动？

不好意思，是我们的心动。

Fin.


End file.
